


Jealous Type

by thatsaltybobcat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is an Asshole, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, Voyeurism, charlastor - Freeform, i know alastor is asexual leave me alone, implied NSFW at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltybobcat/pseuds/thatsaltybobcat
Summary: With Alastor swooping in and saving the hotel from out of nowhere, it was easy to get on Charlie's good side. Now the two spent all their time together discussing plans for the hotel. But, Vaggie wasn't jealous... not at all.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 59
Kudos: 406





	1. Ain't Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written pieces like this in years, please go easy on me in the comments!

Vaggie wouldn’t consider herself the jealous type, which would indicate she was wrong in her actions. No no, Vaggie just considered herself very protective of herself and her loved ones, she only wanted to keep them safe! The moth demon just knew how harsh the world around them could be, whether it be powerful overlords or any pathetic drug addict looking for trouble. Too many dangers in Pentagram City that her girlfriend seemed almost blind to.

Ah, yes, her love Charlie. The only daughter- and future heir- of Lucifer Magne, the head of Hell himself. One would think the upbringing under the head honcho of hell would open Charlie’s eyes to the dangers and manipulation of the occupants that called this place home. But, the bubbly blonde remained so sweetly optimistic, choosing instead to see the best in everyone. “Inside every demon is a rainbow,” she would always chime. Vaggie adored this about her, she really did! But, when Charlie chose to associate herself with some of the low-lives that hell had to offer, it couldn’t help but worry Vaggie. Whether it be a flirtatious spider too cocky for his own good, or that infamous Radio Demon.

_ Ugh,  _ the very thought of the Radio Demon made Vaggie’s skin crawl and made her hands itch to grab her spear. That ridiculous smile of his, or the way the static seemed to drip from every word that demon said, it all made her very uneasy. Whatever “rainbow” that was inside that demon, Vaggie certainly didn’t want to see it. 

So when he decided to arrive on the hotel’s doorstep that afternoon, offering his help with all he wanted in return was sheer entertainment. Well, it was all highly suspicious to Vaggie. Here he was, calling in favors and using his “oh so valuable” time to help the heir to hell with her little passion project. All for the measly entertainment of seeing demons try and fail to be better individuals? It was hard to believe, to put it plainly. And, Vaggie had no problem voicing these concerns to Charlie the moment Alastor walked through the door, and while her significant other shared her suspicions at first, she was still fine with accepting Alastor’s help. Easily swayed by that gaudy song and dance number. 

It was more than enough to earn Charlie’s trust, something she always seemed to be too willing to give. Quick to call the Radio Demon her business partner. They were constantly together now, discussing plans for  _ their  _ hotel, using Alastor’s influence to gain benefactors or to simply launch themselves into impromptu song and dance numbers.

It was time that was taken away from quality time with just her and Charlie, she rarely got to see her during the day anymore, usually getting whisked away after breakfast by that fog of white noise to discuss even more plans and budgets. Vaggie would barely get a kiss goodbye as Charlie would follow after Alastor like an overly attached puppy, humming along to whatever soft music was emitting from that stupid radio staff of his, effectively drowning out any of Vaggie’s attempts at protest. Sometimes she watched long enough to see Alastor glance back at her, that shit-eating grin plastered even wider as he whisked  _ her  _ girlfriend away. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it pissed Vaggie off to no end.

It was no different today, right after breakfast there he was- popping out from the shadows like a ghost- and cutting in between the couple. “Ah! There you are, my dear! We have much to discuss today! Can you believe that I got in touch with Rosie this morning? He says he might be interested in helping your cause!” Alastor sang, summoning his staff to his hand with a puff of red magic. Clacking it down just inches from stabbing it into Vaggie’s foot, causing the moth demon to take a step back with a sharp curse. 

She didn’t get to even think about reaching for her staff, however, because Charlie’s excited squealing jogged Vaggie from her tunnel vision of pure rage and hatred that was daggered directly to the Radio Demon. “Al! Are you serious?! I can’t believe we might get help from another overlord!” The blonde demon gasped, bouncing in place as she continued to squeal. The high pitch noise caused Alastor to chuckle lightly, watching Charlie with an expression that made Vaggie want to lunge at him with hands ready to strangle that smirk off his face.

“Yes my dear, wouldn’t it be spectacular?! I set up a meeting with her for later this afternoon actually. She would be happy for us to stop by and discuss things further,” Alastor continued, the white noise fuzzing around the end of each word fluctuating when his smile widened even more. “Of course we’ll have to discuss our approach beforehand to make sure we agree on all terms. And I thought what better way to talk about this than while we bake something to bring for the meeting? Rosie is always in a better mood if you bring her some sweets, but I suppose you could always be sweet enough just on your own!”

Charlie only laughed at the remark, smiling so wide that Vaggie couldn’t help but be saddened by the fact that is wasn’t one of her remarks to gain such a reaction from her beloved. “Clever as always Alastor! I suppose we better get started,” Charlie exclaimed, turning towards the kitchen with another wide, genuine smile. 

“Of course darling! I have the perfect recipe for Linzer cookies that I know Rosie just adores!” He held out his arm to Charlie, which she gladly took as she followed Alastor towards the kitchen. “It's actually a recipe that my mother taught me! Its been in my family for generations.” Alastor glanced back at Vaggie as he spoke, that knowing glint in his eyes confirming that he knew exactly what he was doing and that it fumed Vaggie into a rage she could barely control. It was enough to make her take another step forward, clearing her throat to gain Charlie’s attention back from the radio demon's grasp.

“Charlie, my love, I was actually hoping we could spend the day together. You’ve been so busy with the hotel recently that you deserve a break!” Vaggie said once the blonde demon turned around to look at her significant other, offering a smile that Vaggie thought would work in her favor. “Oh Vaggie, I would love too…”

“But…”

“I’m afraid I have a lot of work to do today! Alastor and I just want the hotel to have the best startup it can! After all this work is done, I’m sure that we’ll have more than enough time to spend together again. But for now, this really needs to be done,” Charlie’s smile turned apologetic as she gave Alastors arm a gentle squeeze, causing the radio demon to take a half step closer to her. 

His eyes narrowed as his already wide grin expanded in triumph at the sight of Vaggies defeated expression. “Oh yes, a lot of work to be done before we officially open! I’m afraid I might have to take up a lot of this charming belle’s time. Not that I think she minds in the slightest.”

The pet name was enough to make Vaggie audibly growl at Alastor, who only chuckled as an infuriating response. “Well, then maybe I can help you two out! I know that I might not be too familiar with all this business talk, but I’m sure that another hand would only help.” Vaggie offered, smiling at Charlie in a vain attempt to sway her girlfriend’s decision. “Besides, it was just you and I in the very beginning, and we got on just fine!”

Alastor only laughed, a disgustingly cocky laugh that stopped Vaggie in her tracks. “Not to worry! I think Charlie and I can more than handle it on our own,  _ just the two of us _ . Besides- as they say- three is indeed a crowd,” he finished, already starting to turn around back towards the kitchen. 

Charlie only shrugged at Vaggie, “we’ll be fine dear. Go and enjoy your afternoon, I’ll see you at dinner!” With that and a quick peck on Vaggie’s cheek, Charlie turned back around, following Alastor down the hall and disappearing around the corner. Their lively conversation echoing down the corridor.

“Quiero golpear esa mierda comiendo sonrisa en su estúpida cara …” Vaggie hissed, the red “X” over her eye flashing red as she crossed her arms and stomped off towards the lobby, continuing to mutter to herself in Spanish as she plopped herself down on one of the sofas beside the reception desk, ignoring Angel Dust. Who sat at the bar and teasingly flirted with a very annoyed Husk, twirling his finger around the rim of an empty martini glass. Pausing only to look over at Vaggie as she continued to grumble to herself. 

“Now what little thing is getting your panties all in a twist?” Angel asked, turning in his barstool to face Vaggie as Husk sighed in relief to finally being left alone. Leaning over to rest his elbows down on his knees, Angel Dust used a free hand to play with the empty glass.

“What do you care?” Vaggie asked, the cross over her eyes flashing bright red with her retort. Turning herself even more so her back was to the spider demon. Who only rolled his eyes before continuing to speak, 

“I care because I don’t want to keep listening to you grumble too yourself all afternoon. So you might as well share if I’m going to have to listen to your voice either way.” He huffed, standing up from his stool so he could sit beside the moth demon. “So, you might as well share while I’m offering to listen.”

There was a long string of silence between the two, almost long enough to make Angel give up entirely. He was almost about to stand up with a sigh before Vaggie finally spoke up again “Charlie is spending way too much time with Alastor… and I think he’s up to something.” She finally mumbled bringing her knees up to her chest to hug her legs with a sigh. 

“So.. you’re jealous?” Angel Dust asked, cackling when Vaggie shot him a glare that was so toxic that if looks could kill, he’d be dead on the spot. He leaned back against the back of the sofa as he draped his arm against his face to cover his eyes with the bend of his arm. “Oh Vaggie, that is absolutely hysterical! You! Jealous of Blondie and the Strawberry Pimps relationship!” He laughed, chest heaving as Vaggie sat up on her knees against the couch cushion to lean over and yell at the spider demon.

“I’m not jealous! And, they don’t have any relationship! He’s just doing this because he knows it pisses me off, and Charlie is too naive to realize what going on, who knows what he’ll do to her?!” She hissed, her hands shaking fists as she continued to speak. “He doesn’t care about her, he doesn’t care about anyone! He just likes seeing me upset and Charlie can’t see that because she’s too wrapped up in finally getting her hotel off the ground! She’s too busy… to see that it upsets me..” the venom in Vaggie’s voice melted away as she mentioned her girlfriend, replaced with a pitiful sigh as she slumped back against the couch. Hugging her arms as she looked down between them.

Angel Dust laughing died away as he watched Vaggie crumple into a heap against the couch. “It’s… like she forgets I exist half the time. She only has time to talk about the hotel, and to gush over how helpful Alastor is nowadays.” She sighed, turning her back towards Angel again. 

The spider demon watched her carefully, remaining silent for a long time as he fought with just what to say, or if she should say anything at all. It’d be so much easier to not say a word and remain uninvolved with all this blossoming drama. It was so tempting to just walk away, but something made him stay, something he didn’t understand made him rest his hand on Vaggie’s shoulder, ignoring the way she clinched and hissed under his hand. “Did you… talk to her about it?” He simply asked, shrugging his shoulders when Vaggie slowly glanced back at him. “She might not realize how you feel doll face, just because she’s caught up in the hotel doesn’t mean she won’t listen.” 

Vaggie let go over arms, sighing to herself as she turned back around to the conversation, not meeting Angel Dust’s eyes as she continued to mutter. “She’s so happy right now…the hotel is doing so well and I don’t want to bum her out with my feelings.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Only to jump when Angel Dust let out an exaggerated groan and gave her shoulder a light shove. 

“For Pete’s sake, she’s your girlfriend! She’s going to want to know if something is bothering you, she loves ya doesn’t she?” He asked, looking dumbfounded at her ridiculous response. “Of course she does! And, isn’t communication like… a big part of this whole stupid relationship nonsense? Ya gotta talk to her ya dumb broad!” Angel Dust stood up from the couch, reaching out his hand to grasp Vaggie’s hand and hauled her up off of the couch. “Go over there and tell her how ya feel!” 

Vaggie wanted to firstly slap Angel for calling her a dumb broad, but as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. If Charlie really loved her, she’d be more than understanding about Vaggie’s feelings, and be more than happy to accommodate her. “You’re… actually right Angel Dust. I’m gonna go talk to her.” Vaggie was already walking passed him and back towards the kitchen, ignoring his indignant reciting of her sentence, “whaddya mean by ‘actually’ ya broad?” He called after her as Vaggie turned the corner back towards the kitchen.

Vaggie went over her words in her head, reciting just what she was going to say to Charlie as she neared the kitchens large double doors. It was going to be simple, she was just going to be honest with Charlie! She was sure to understand and take a step back from Alastor if she understood how Vaggie felt, she’ll be more than happy too-

_ “Ain’t misbehaving, I’m saving my love for you~” _

Vaggie paused just outside the swinging double doors, hand placed over the doors laminated surface as a melody came into earshot. It was the unmistakable static of Alastor’s radio staff playing an old tune.

_ “I know for certain, the one I love~” _

_ “I’m through with flirtin’, it’s just you I’m thinking of. _

The sound of metal scraping over metal gently hissed from the slit between the doors. The clattering of a few cups and dishes echoing the rackett.

_ “Ain’t misbehaving, I’m just savin’ my love for you~” _

“A-Alastor…mmM-“

Charlie’s soft moan jarred Vaggie from her still position, her very first thought was to burst through the door and protect her. But… something in Charlie’s tone made Vaggie’s pause, as well as spread a rosy blush across her cheeks. It was a tone she had once been so used to but hadn’t heard in several weeks. Slowly leaning against one of the swinging doors, cracking it open just a few inches to peer into the kitchen. 

_ “Like Jack Horner, in the corner.” _

_ “Don’t go nowhere, what do I care?” _

The sight that Vaggie was unearthed to made her blood run cold and her breath catch in her throat. Tears threatening to collect in her eyes.

_ “Your kisses are worth waiting for, believe me~” _

Charlie was propped up against the metal counter, sitting beside a forgotten mixer that still hummed with activity. The batter inside surely overworked by now as it started to crawl up the sides of the bowl and paddle, threatening to start leaking onto the counter itself. Her lover’s legs were hooked around the Radio Demons waist, pulling his thin frame flush against hers. Charlie’s soft hands were still covered in powdered sugar and tangled up in Alastor's hair. Gripping fistfuls of the red locks. A packet of powdered sugar was spilled across the countertop, handprints smeared across the metal surface. Ghosting smears of powdered sugar mapped her hand’s previous locations across Alastor’s red suit and beyond. Dusted around the buttons of Alastor’s half undone shirt and streaked down his arms and around his wrists. White powdery handprints plastered against the seat of his pants.

_ “I don’t stay out late, don’t care to go.” _

Vaggie wanted to run, but she didn’t know whether or not it was in the direction of the pair to throttle the Radio Demon for touching her girlfriend or to scramble away back down the hall. But, her feet were rooted in their spot. Her eyes were glued to the sight in front of her.

_ “I’m home about eight, just me and my radio~” _

One of the Radio Demon's hands were pressed against the curve of Charlie’s back, arching it just enough so her chest was pressed against his own. The other was curled against the back of Charlie’s head, holding it close as their lips danced in perfect sync to one another. Sharing kiss after open-mouthed kiss. Her eyes were squeezed shut, soft moans escaping passed her lips every time their contact broke. Only to mash together again a moment later.

_ “Ain’t misbehavin’” _

_ “I’m savin’ my love for you~” _

Their kiss only broke because Alastor switched his attention to ravishing her neck, the glint in his fangs nearly sparkled as he left splotched bruise and bruise against her neck, each circled with a rough bite. Charlie’s hands began to roam once again, trailing down his sides. Continuing to leave white sugary streaks in their wake as they met in between them, grabbing at his belt and waistline. “A-Alastor…  _ please _ .”

“Of course,” the Radio Demon whispered, pulling his lips away from Charlie’s neck to press his forehead to hers. Getting the blonde to close her eyes again his hand let go of Charlie’s hair to aid her with his buckle, letting her wrapped them back around his neck with a needy whine as he took over unbuckling his belt. His gaze shifted to lock with Vaggie’s as he pulled his belt open. A devilish grin widening on his face as he narrowed his gaze.  _ “Anything for you, my love.” _

(Link to the song I used, a cover for the original 1920’s song:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQGL5srDBO4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQGL5srDBO4) )

  
  



	2. Let's Misbehave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a beta reader for this chapter, I wrote it mostly in one shot in a feral fever. enjoy.

“D-did you hear something?” Charlie breathed, lifting her head up from resting her forehead against Alastor’s. Fingertips loosening from the soft tufts of his ears as she started to turn her gaze towards the entrance to the kitchen. 

Alastor placed his hand against Charlie’s rosy cheek, tilting her chin up so their gazes locked. Captivating her with his fiery gaze as a wave of his fingertips turned up the volume on his staff as a new song faded in. “Nothing besides the music and your heartbeat, my dear.” Alastor chimed, glancing towards the swinging double doors. Sensitive ears picking up Vaggie’s clumsy paces as she raced back down the hall towards the lobby. 

_ “We’re all alone, no chaperone~” _

“I just could’ve sworn I heard somO _ NE- mm” _ Charlie squeaked as Alastor closed his lips against her neck again, nipping raw marks against her porcelain skin. Clawed fingers tracing down her sides in feather-like touches as he reached down between them.

_ “Can get our number,” _

_ “The world’s in slumber,” _

“I can assure you, my darling,” He purred. Seamlessly undoing the button on her slacks. Unraveling her legs from around his thin waist as he peeled the fabric from her thighs and down passed her ankles. Discarding them with a poof of magic, sending them folded neatly against one of the clean work tables. “That we are completely alone.”

_ “Let’s misbehave~” _

Vaggie could barely see through her tears as she stormed through the lobby, nearly running over Nifty- who barely dodge away at the last moment- and sending the mop bucket the small demon had been using spilling all over the hardwood floor. “Oh no!!” The small cyclops shrieked as she ran to grab paper towels from the maid closet, carrying on about manners or something that Vaggie didn’t give a damn about listening to. 

“Woah  _ Woah  _ dollface! Where’s the fire?” Angel exclaimed, moving one of his arms to stop Vaggie just in front of the bar. Pausing momentarily to read Vaggie’s face, even though her splotchy face and the tear-stained eye was an easy read. “ _ Oh, marone  _ why the long face? Ya conversation with blondie couldn’t have gone that bad!”

Vaggie visually flinched at the mere mention of Charlie, furiously rubbing her face as she made an attempt to move past the spider demon. “Th-there was n-NO conversation! M-move!” Vaggie hissed, not look up at Angel Dust when he sidestepped to block her path, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

“Soooo… if there wasn’t any conversation… what’s with this?” He asked, motioning to her trembling frame and tear-stained features. “Because this makes me think that something did happen.” With one hand on his hip, two more crossed over his chest, awaiting an answer.

“ _ F-fuera de mi camINO _ \- MOVE!” Vaggie yelled, shoving the taller demon forward so he stumbled and struggled to maintain his balance. Ignoring the slew of curses that erupted from Angel Dust as she stormed passed him and out the front doors of the hotel.

_ “There's something wild about you, child,” _

Alastor took a firm grip on Charlie’s bare hips, yanking the demoness down to meet with him, sheathing her around his length with a low grunt of satisfaction. Which only grew into a guttural growl when she let out a surprised gasp against his shoulder at the sudden intrusion. The breathy tone shrilling into an airy exclamation of her partner’s name. 

“A- _ Alastor! _ ”

_ “That's so contagious,” _

_ “Let's be outrageous,” _

Lips parted, mouth agape as her hands dug into the fabric of Alastor’s dress shirt, elongating claws tearing through to carves recesses into his skin. Only relishing in the pain, the Radio Demon egged her on with another sharp buck of his hips. “There we are darling, don’t think you need to act ladylike on my behalf.” His antlers started to branch out over his head as another harsh thrust, holding her still as she started to squirm against him, fighting for more friction as her legs tightened around his narrow waist. “I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours  _ scream _ for me.”

_ “Let’s misbehave~” _

“What’s got her taco all in a twist?” Angel Dust muttered as he folded his arms over his chest, staring at the half-open entrance as he walked back to the bar. “She said they didn’t even have a conversation!” Sitting back down on the barstool with a huff. 

“So she’s must’ve seen something that she didn’t like too much..” Husker mumbled passively, using a long claw to pick at a crusted pieces off the inside of a tall glass. Not really caring about the situation unfolding in front of him as he popped open another bottle of booze, pouring Angel Dust a cup before helping himself straight from the bottle. Watching Nifty scamper back into the lobby with towels to mop up the extra water, continuing to grumble to herself.

“Yeah, I s’pose... Wonder what she saw though..” Angel Dust sighed, taking the glass from the countertop and downed it in one gulp. “Had to be… pretty upsetting whatever it was.” 

“Yep… Whatever it was… Involved Charlie or something.” Husk continued, popping the cork back on the bottle before putting it back on the shelf like he hadn’t just taken a swig. Going back to playing with one of the dirty glasses. 

“And that strawberry pimp… who were alone together before,” Angel included, setting the glass back down before glancing down the hall towards the kitchen. Humming in contemplation as he brought a hand up to scratch his chin in confusion. 

The two sat in silence for several minutes, lost in thought as each mulled over what could’ve possibly sent Vaggie heading for the hills? Maybe Charlie didn’t want to talk to her and sent her away… Maybe Alastor said something that upset her… maybe she-

“Sounds like she walked in on the two of them in the middle of having sex..” Nifty interjected, glancing up from her mopping just long enough to watch the two men snap there gazes to her in shock. Nifty only shrugged at the two of them “what else could it have been?” And went back to her mopping, leaving the other demons in stunned silence.

…

_ “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” _

_ “When Adam won Eve's hand, He wouldn't stand for teasin',” _

“A-Alastor! D-don’t stoP-” Charlie cried, arching her back against the cool metal backsplash of the kitchen, each rhythmic thrust pushed her higher up the wall. Only to have her lover yank her back down with a harsh tug from his grip on her hips, keeping her body flush to his and holding on tight with every feverish grind. Fireworks fizzled up her spine and exploded in the back of her head every time Alastor managed to graze against a spot deep within her, sending all her senses spinning. 

Gripping onto his tattered shirt like her only lifeline. The only coherent thought that she had was his name, and even then it came out in breathless gasps and slurred utterances. Pleasure clouding her mind as all she was able to focus on was sweet release, burying the bridge of her nose into the crook of his neck, gasping out a desperate plea for him to finish within her.

_ “He didn't care about” _

_ “Those apples out of season!” _

There were very few things that got to Alastor, he always managed to keep his composure in even the most hectic occasions. And he always prided himself in that. Yet, here he was, upon hearing her request in such a desperate and needy tone. The feeling of her body writing against his, begging to finish Her hands, the way her nails scratched at his skin, the sheer  _ want and desire _ that seeped from every inch of her body. It was enough to make even the most stoic man unravel, and the Radio Demon was no exception. Lurching forward and holding the demoness as close as he could, he felt his entire being shudder from his release. Each spasm earning a low hiss to slip past his fangs. 

_ “They say the Spring,” _

_ “Means just one thing to little lovebirds;” _

Charlie couldn’t hold back the cry that past her lips, letting it fade into Alastors breath as she rode out her own release. Keeping her face hidden against his neck as she tried to steady her breathing, only ragged gasps blustering out as she felt his warmth release deep within her core. All she could do was cling to him, arms tight around his chest as her body started to finally settle.

_ “We're not above birds,” _

_ “Let’s Misbehave~” _


	3. Ignorance

On any day, the lobby of the hotel was abuzz with conversation, it was where the small group spent most of their time. Whether it be Angel Dust flirting with Husk, or Nifty singing to herself as she relentlessly cleaned, there was always some form of communication. Today was no different. The lobby was abuzz with more than lively conversations.

There was screaming…

“I walked in on the two of you!” Vaggie hissed, pointing aggressively towards Charlie and Alastor, her shoulders trembling with rage and sorrow. Her hair was unkempt, certainly due to her several days away from the hotel. Her clothes were dirty and her breath was still tainted by the scent of alcohol. It was probably why she still had the courage to be where she was now, spear in hand, screaming her lungs out at the scandalous pair in front of her. “He had his hands-” Her mind was so frazzled with anger the argument she had planned in her head was nothing more than a jumbled mess of thoughts. ”... And YOUR HANDS WERE ON HIS BELT-”

“Vaggie,  _ please! _ ” Charlie choked out, trying to keep Vaggie from going into detail about what she exactly saw in the kitchen several days ago. Her hands up in a vain attempt to calm the demoness in front of her down. Glancing nervously over at Alastor, who just watched Vaggie with a smug grin on his face. Of course, he was enjoying this. 

Charlie’s gaze flitted over to the bar, where Husk, Angel Dust, and Nifty sat quietly with half-filled drinks. They had all been sitting there beforehand, talking about where Vaggie must have gone, and how worried Charlie was. Everyone had gone quiet when Alastor feigned ignorance. Simply stating that she’ll be home soon. 

No one dared recount that Vaggie had possibly seen Charlie and Alastor together, after all, they had no proof. By the time Angel Dust and burst into the kitchen with a polaroid camera in one of his hands, the pair had already started a new batch of cookies, dressed in their regular attire and looking wholly inconspicuous. So everyone just nervously shrugged off the interaction. So, when Vaggie then opened the door with a mumble, everyone stood up to meet her. 

When Charlie went to pull Vaggie into a hug, gushing about how worried she had been, she almost accepted the embrace. Just hoping that maybe this could all be forgotten, that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her and she really didn’t see the two of them together.

Then she saw the Radio Demon, bringing up the rear in the possé as they circled around her. That smile… that  _ knowing  _ cocky grin was enough proof. And, it set Vaggie off.

“Don’t touch me!” Vaggie spat, pushing Charlie away from her. Much to everyone’s surprise. It was enough to send the three bystanders backing up towards the bar, reading the room that- plainly speaking- shit was about to hit the fan. “I know,” Vaggie growled, glaring daggers at Charlie and Alastor, who were now standing side by side.

“You k-know?” Charlie asked in false ignorance, crossing her arms over her chest to hug herself as she attempted to play off the situation. “I’m sorry hun but… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The obvious lying is mostly likely what finally pushed Vaggie over the edge. The nerve Charlie had to outright lie to her. That’s where they stood now, Vaggie continuing to shout profanities and accusations at the pair in front her. Unleashing all the rage and pent up frustration she’s had since she stormed out of the hotel several days ago.

Charlie’s face was red and tear-stained as she scrambled to find a way to say something… anything to make this situation better. But, there isn’t much to rectify a situation that was so raw… so public. It wasn’t something that could just be solved with a quick apology or some time to think about one another’s actions. 

“Vaggie… I know that you’re upset, okay?” Charlie started slowly, intertwining her fingers together as she tried to put the words together very carefully. “If… Maybe we could just go upstairs, or maybe somewhere more private to have this conversation. Then maybe-”

“LAS TONTERIAS! W-we’re doing this right here! I’m not giving this talk-show shitlord a chance to weasel is way out of this! He did this just to get under my skin, I saw the way he smiled at me in the kitchen. He knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing!” Vaggie accused, pointing directly at Alastor with a glare that would kill if it could. “He wanted me to catch you two, just so he could get a reaction!”

“Okay, Vaggie that’s absolutely ridiculous! W-why in hell would Alastor do something like that?” Charlie countered, looking over at Alastor in confusion. But, he only kept that same smile plastered on his face and remained silent, but Charlie could see the fang whirring of dials behind his eyes. 

Alastor’s hands were tucked behind his back, standing perfectly still at he watched the moth demon in front of him rant and rave. It really was too entertaining, seeing her carry on like this. She lacked form and coherent thought, running on pure instincts at this point. Almost like a caged wild animal, frenzied by their capture and desperate for freedom. It made him… hungry. He’d have to go hunting tonight to try and satiate himself, he mentally noted. But for now, there was something very entertaining unraveling in front of him.

“Whatever! Y-you know what? It doesn’t matter! It really doesn’t! Because I know he’d do anything to hurt me because it’s fun for him. But you-” Vaggie choked on the word, fighting back tears with just more anger. Don’t cry, not over this, not over her. She’s doesn’t deserve to see you cry. Furiously wiping her face with a groan, she continued “You let him get to me. You cheated on me, with him!” 

“Vaggie… I know that you’re upset. You have every right to be, but if we could just-” Charlie started, reaching out to try and comfort her girlfriend. But her hand was slapped away just inches from connecting with Vaggie’s shoulder, causing Charlie with flinch back.

“DON’T touch me!” Vaggie hissed, the coldness her tone catching everyone off guard. 

Husk quietly hid behind the counter, toweling off a champagne flute, really making sure it was spotless. Nifty had shrunk back in her seat and was quietly following Husk’s lead, using a napkin to buff at a smudge on the countertop. Even Angel Dust- who would usually be asking for popcorn and a camera to record a conversation like this- had his arms crossed in front of him and silently tried to ignore the scene in front of him. 

Charlie was starting to grow desperate, shoulders starting to tremble as she tried to keep the situation calm. “Hun, can we maybe just take this into another room-”

“You had sex with Alastor..” Vaggie growled, her hands balling into fists. 

“Vaggie I don’t want to talk about in front of everyone-”

“You  _ fucked _ the Radio Demon.”

“Please if you could just listen-” 

“You FUCKED him in the kitchen, begging for dick like some horny fucking teenager! You didn’t even seem to care about what that might do to me! You were more concerned with getting laid than how I might feel!” Vaggie jabbed angrily, tears starting to well up.

“I’M SORRY!” Charlie sobbed, finally snapping and letting her emotions flood over. “I’m so s-sorry for what I did Vaggie! It was such a horrible thing for me to do to you and I’ll never forgive myself for it!” Charlie helplessly wiped her eyes as she fought to get the words out, trying desperately to get Vaggie to look at her as she continued to heave and cry. “I-it was a stupid accident and I’m sorry!”

“But that isn’t true… now is it, my dear?” Everyone turned to face Alastor when he finally spoke up. He started to circle around Charlie and Vaggie, watching the two of them closely as he did. Ah, the world truly was a stage!

“When something is an accident, it only happens once.” He stopped in front of the bar, fiddling with some random detailing on the hardwood. Husk took a step back to the other side of the bar, while Nifty stared down at her little hands to act like she wasn’t paying attention. Angel Dust looked at though he was watching a train crash, kinda scared but unable to look away. “And… Vaggie I can assure you… While it might ungentlemanly to admit...”

“It wasn’t the first… or last time.”

Sheer shock at his gall was the only thing that kept everyone in their place, Charlie looking absolutely mortified as Alastors smirk widened. Vaggie just stared at him, her face looking completely blank. Alastor wondered if the comment had broken the gray demoness, the notion only egging him to continue. 

“And, you’re ‘sorry,’ my demon belle? Perish the thought!” The radio demon continued, walking back behind Charlie. Gently taking her hand in one of his own, another ever so carefully cupping her chin with his clawed fingertips. Tilting her face up so she was looking directly into his scarlet gaze. “You didn’t sound sorry last night.”

The next few seconds were all a blur, at least for Charlie, in one moment she was she beside Alastor, pulled close to him and still in his arms. In the very next, she was shoved back, flailing backwards and only saved from a date with the floor by Angel Dust, who managed to grab her arms and haul her back to her feet. “Woah there blondie, you okay?” 

But Charlie wasn’t listening to him, she was watching Alastor and Vaggie. The moth demon and lunged forward towards him, having pushed Charlie out of the way so she could attempt to drive her spear right between Alastors eyes. Pure fury burned in her eyes as she was held steadfast by a firm grip on the blade of the spear.

Alastor’s fingers were wrapped around the weapon, holding it strongly enough for blood to well up around the contact points. He seemed unfazed by the shedding, however, unflinching and smiling unwavering as he watched Vaggie struggle to pull the spear from his grip. Either refusing to let it go. 

“My my, such anger!” Alastor purred, his usually vibrant eyes quickly sinking back into pitch blackn. Only to be replaced with madly spinning dials that hissed violently against his head. That ever-present smile splitting wider across his face as static began to engulf the room. Distorting the air around them with a violent echo of screams and whirring machinery.

Only when the static got too loud for her to bear did Vaggie attempted to drop the spear, cutting her losses when her ears began to ring. Instead, the blood that had started to flow down the spear and melted into a trail of pure white static. Trickling down the staff of the weapon and reaching Vaggie’s fists. Where the fuzzy static had grabbed on and was now traveling up her arms. The dark power binding her hands to the weapon, effectively disabling her completely as matching static fronds snaked up her legs to hold them together. 

“A valiant effort my dear, I must commend you for that.” Alastor continued, lifting up the spear like it was nothing as he dangled Vaggie from the air a good foot off the ground. “Such silly, ignorant courage. How foolish… how  _ stupid _ .” The crackling words dripping past his fangs as we watched Vaggie start to squirm in his grip. Her gaze crazed combination of anger and fear.

Oh well, this was a lot of fun, to be sure. But, all good things must come to an end. And, Vaggie only seemed like a nuisance to him now, after all, he already won Charlie’s affections. And this little fiasco was already over now. Lifting his other hand up, claws elongating into terrifying sharp tips as the grin on his face looked like it was about to split the Radio Demon’s head in two. He pressed his fingers close to Vaggie’s exposed neck, relishing the frenzied profanities as she tried to kick his hand away from her. “And, you must know how much I abhor ignorance-”

“ALASTOR STOP!” Charlie screamed, grabbing at his arm and trying to tug his grip away from Vaggie. “You don’t have to do this, please put her down. It isn’t worth it!” She watched Alastor's unwavering malicious grin as his hand was now pressed against Vaggie’s throat, squeezing at her neck until she started to choke out a few desperate gasps in an attempt to catch her breath. Charlie’s blood red eyes wide with panic as she managed to wedge herself between the two brawling demons. Pressing her hands against Alastor’s face as she tried to gain back his attention. “PLEASE my love!” 

The term of endearment was enough to snap Alastor out of his spell. Like a switch, Alastor’s eyes snapped back to normal and the static quickly melted away. Dropping Vaggie like a hot rock with a chuckle as he turned to Charlie again.

Letting his hands press around her waist as he gave her a quick embrace. “But, of course, my dear.” He purred, his softening smile proving to Charlie that he had indeed calmed down. “Of course I was only trying to defend myself,” he added quickly as Charlie eased out of his grip and turned towards Vaggie.

Charlie dropped to Vaggie’s side to help her to her feet. “Vaggie, I’m so sorry. This all got so out of hand and-” But Vaggie wretched herself from Charlie’s grip with a grunt, rubbing furiously at her eyes as she turned away from Charlie.

Husk slowly peered his head out from behind the bar, ears perked as Angel Dust removed his arms from in front of his face, having attempted to shield himself from any incoming shrapnel of the fight. While Nifty remained behind the couch, muttering something about all the dust bunnies that had been trapped back here. But, it sounded like an excuse to not have to witness any more of the drama unfolding in front of her.

Alastor walked up quietly to stand beside Charlie, a hand on her shoulder as he watched Vaggie with a smug look of satisfaction. Charlie didn’t attempt to pull away, watching Vaggie as the demoness played that phrase back over and over in her head. 

She called him ‘my love…’ that's why Charlie used to call Vaggie. When they first wake up in the morning, to when they went to bed at night. With that term ripped from her mind, it made this terribly clear for Vaggie. Because after all this arguing, she was more than aware that Charlie hadn’t once asked for forgiveness, nor for another chance. Charlie has made her decision about who she wanted to be by her side, and it wasn’t her. 

“Have fun with the Radio Demon Charlie… I hope you know that he’s only ever in it for himself.” Vaggie hugged her arms with a shudder, ignoring Charlie’s attempt at anymore conversation as she walked back out the hotels front doors.


	4. Belongings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was supposed to be the final one. But, I wanted to write one more exchange. Will this be the last chapter? idk I might decide to write more. No guarantees.

Vaggie didn’t want to come back to the hotel, not after everything. She was no fool, Charlie had chosen who she wanted to be with, and it wasn’t her. And, Vaggie was still too upset to try and talk to the blonde demon, quite frankly she didn’t think Charlie deserved the closure of talking things out. Let her stew in whatever regret or remorse she had, she deserved it.

However, there reached a point where Vaggie really needed the rest of her clothing and belongings. And, since everything was back at the hotel, it meant having to go back at least once more time, to pack everything at least. 

Luckily for Vaggie, she worked around everyone long enough to memorize schedules, who went where at what times, and who generally just wasn’t around the lobby at certain points in the day. So, she waited until she could slip in, get what she needed, and slip out before she was noticed.

Getting in was going to be easy enough, Vaggie thought as she quietly slipped through the front doors to the hotel, ever so carefully closing it behind her. Husk was fast asleep at the var and wouldn’t wake up for at least another hour, and Angel Dust actually went off to do some ‘work’ around this time since Husk wasn’t available to flirt with. As Vaggie carefully climbed the stairs up towards the hotel rooms, she could hear Niffty humming loudly as she cleaned the kitchen. Vaggie couldn’t stop herself from visibly flinching at the mere mention of the kitchen, memories rushing back to her before she could stop them. “Dios mio… there’s no point in thinking about that anymore. What’s done is done,” She said to herself as she wiped a single tear from her eye. Fighting with the residual memories that flitted in and out of her mind, producing images that made her stomach churn.

Shaking her head, she continued to walk up the stairs. Finding new gusto to just hurry and get the hell out of there and never come back. Thank Lucifer that Charlie was always out trying to recruit demons to join the hotel this time of day, or out in a meeting with a potential sponsor. And, wherever Charlie was, Vaggie was fairly certain that damn Radio Demon was with her. They were probably talking with some crime lord now, Alastor doing most of the talking as he used his manipulative charm to sway the demon into helping with the hotel.

He probably had an arm around Charlie’s waist, holding her to his side during their meaning. She was probably leaning into him with a hand against his back. Just comfortable with each other’s presence, Vaggie couldn’t help but remember when they would use to sit together like that-

“AARGH” Vaggie hissed as she reached the top of the stairs, grabbing fistfuls of her platinum hair and tugging at it in a vain attempt to kick the thoughts from her head. Hoping the pain would jar her enough out of her own intrusive thoughts. But, she couldn’t help but wonder if they’ve said ‘I love you’ to each other yet…

Vaggie tried to ignore the tears continuing to brim in her eye as she made it to the penthouse floor, walking straight over to their old room. The door was unlocked, as it always was. Walking quietly into the room she leaned against the door, fighting a sob that bubbled in the back of her throat. “Get your clothes and get out.” She mumbled to herself, look up from her feet to scan her gaze across the room.

Things were different.

Firstly, the bed was made, with the pillows perfectly placed against the headboard. The blanket- which was now a deep maroon with silk black sheets- was smoothed out across the large mattress, tucked underneath it for a seamless appearance. The bed frame was now a deep mahogany set, with decorative carvings of flora and fauna along the top of the wood headboard. With unmistakable scratches etched against the float surface of the wood that sat right behind the pillows. 

Not much else was different, besides the room being spotlessly clean. A few pieces of furniture were changed and moved around. There was now a coat rack next to the door, holding a few suit jackets in a familiar pinstripe red. 

Everything that Vaggie had left here was gone, and Alastor had moved in.

She was about to just turn and leave, it was all too much to bear. Charlie has pushed Vaggie out of her life so quickly, had moved on like it was nothing. That was abundantly clear now, and it killed her. But, as she reached for the door handle, the all too familiar sound of static filled the room as a door open and closed from behind her. “Vaggie, what a surprise! It’s been a while hasn’t it? Almost a week! I suppose I’m most surprised to see you in Charlie and  _ I’s _ quarters.” The way he emphasized his words, the static peaking in such a way that made Vaggie’s skin crawl.

She turned to face him, there was no way he was going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her flee from him in defeat. He was fresh from a shower, it appeared. A blood-red towel was wrapped securely around his narrow waist, with one of his hands holding onto one of the sides for extra support. His hair was still wet, dripping with water while his ears flicked droplets away every few moments scars crisscrossed his chest and arms, most looked quite old. Though a few choice scratches along his shoulders and bites against his collarbone appeared fresh. Almost like he’d received them the night before. Vaggie knew their origins all too well, and it made her want to retch. Locking her gaze with his, she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him with all the hatred and disgust she could muster. “This was  _ my  _ room,” she hissed.

He only chuckled at her attempt to appear threatening, looking her ruffled appearance up and down before a wider smirk grew on his features. “Oh I recall, this  _ was  _ your room. Back when you were with Charlie… my things have changed though, haven’t they?” He turned his back to her, walking over to one of the tall dressers and beginning to go through one of the drawers for clothing. Before Vaggie had a chance to respond to his jab, he cut her off. “You must be here for your things, Charlie had packed them all away for you so it was easier for you to gather them. Here you are,” with a quick snap of his fingers, two large boxes appeared beside Vaggie in a puff of red magic. They were neatly sealed with tape, a “V” written on them in red ink in Charlie’s unmistakable handwriting. 

Vaggie knew it was going to take two trips to get all the large boxes down to the lobby, but there was no way she was going to ask anyone here for help. But, she wasn’t done yet. “Why aren’t you with Charlie right now? Here I thought you’d be following her around like a puppy.” She asked coldly, leaning against one of the boxes with a scowl. “That’s all you’ve been doing since you got here, after all.” 

Alastor didn’t even glance up at her, picking up a pair of slacks from a drawer and setting them neatly down on top of the dresser for him to wear. Casually opening the drawer above the previous one to find a shirt next. “She had a meeting with her parents this afternoon, she decided it was best to go on her own. Lucifer doesn’t care much for me if you remember.” He hummed as he pulled a salmon-colored dress shirt out to sit beside the chosen slacks. “But, in any other situation I’d accompany her, she’ my darling Sheba after all.” The Radio Demon finally looked up, watching Vaggie from the mirror in front of him. “What’s the matter doll, jealous that you don’t get to be on her heels anymore?”

That grin caused Vaggie to sneer, the cross over her eye flashing red as she looked away with a low growl. She hated that he was right, despite not wanting to admit it. What she wouldn’t give to be with Charlie again, to go back to before this demon came into their lives. Before he effortlessly swept Charlie off her feet, stealing her heart away from Vaggie without even trying. Before she had to walk in on them-... she shook her head, looking back up at the Radio Demon to see him still look at her through the mirror. Watching her with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“How do you sleep at night…” she breathed, trying her damndest to keep her composure. “You come here, ruin  _ everything _ . And still have the balls to stand here and smile like you were just told some shitty pun.” She started pushing at the two boxes in front of her, trying to get them both out the door having been satisfied with what she had said. And, if she stayed any longer she was certain another fight would break out, one that she knew she wouldn’t win. 

But, of course, Alastor had to have the last word, because all of this was quite entertaining. “I sleep like a baby my dear! I have Charlie by my side, after all. And, I’m sure you're aware that some of the  _ activities _ she likes to get into at night. All the excitement tuckers a fellow out!” He paused running a hand over one of the bites that were still rather raw on his shoulder. “But, I think I manage to tucker her out as well… I can’t remember ever seeing such a mark of triumph on you though.” 

The spear materialized in Vaggie’s hand before she could stop herself, whipping around with a snarl she glared daggers at the Radio Demon. Who had turned away yet again to gather a dress coat from the closet, but she could still see that damn smile on his face. Reeling her arm back, she made to throw the spear at him, hoping a quick enough action would be enough to catch him off guard. 

But an inky shadow was wrapped around her arm before she could even try to throw it, holding the spear into her hand and keeping her arm extended back. Holding her in place as Alastor turned to face her, spinning dials flickering in and out of his gaze. “Oh, I wouldn’t try that  _ again  _ my dear. You remember how that went for you last time, don’t you?” With a snap of his fingers, he let the shadow go, allowing Vaggie to drop her arm and let the spear melt away. “After all, Charlie isn’t here to stop me this time. And, I can assure you, I have no problem with squashing a stupid moth who gets too close.” He regained his composure with a chuckle, smoothing out his hair as he watched Vaggie rub her arm with a low grunt.

“You know… that isn’t even the worst of it.” Vaggie sighed, catching Alastor’s attention as he pulled a deep maroon vest from the closet. Staring at her inquisitively as she leaned against the boxes yet again.

“Oh? Then by all means. Tell me what you believe is the  _ worst _ about this situation,” Alastor chimed in a condescending tone, draping the vest over his forearm. 

“You don’t love Charlie, that much I am certain of. You have some ulterior motive in all of this.” Vaggie mumbled, looking Alastor dead in the eye. “And, I don’t know what that is, but I do know you aren’t in this for romance. You don’t care if you hurt her, and hurting me to get to her was just a plus.” Vaggie’s hands were balled into fists, she was fighting tears as she continued to growl out her words. It oddly felt so good to finally be able to say all she wanted to say since the day she left the hotel.

“Charlie really  _ really _ cares about you, I can see that because I actually know her. And, her love is pure and unconditional, so to see it centered on someone like you… I can only hope you know that whatever you have planned will absolutely destroy her. And, that you’ll be able to be okay with knowing you’re going to lose what was undeniably the best part of either of your lives.” Vaggie has stared down at her feet, not want to see the grin on Alastor’s face. He was probably getting a kick out of her knowing his plan, because who would believe her? He was the savior of this hotel, the love of Charlie’s life. Everyone would disregard anything Vaggie had to say, and she didn’t doubt Alastor would have her killed if she even tried.

When she finally had the courage to look back up at Alastor, she was taken aback by what she saw. Alastor’s smile had dwindled to an almost neutral expression, which one would consider a frown for the likes of him, and the sight of Alastor in anything other than a wide grin made her take a step back. His eyes flashed with an emotion that phased in and out too quickly for Vaggie to read. In the next moment, his usual smile was back on his face, though it didn’t reach his eyes- which were narrowed in almost a glare. He cleared his throat, as static crackled dangerously around the noise. With a quick snap of his fingers, the boxes disappeared from beside Vaggie, causing her to almost fall. “The boxes are in the lobby, I suggest you get them and leave me to change. I have things to do besides listening to you try and pester me, I’m a busy man after all.” 

The door slammed open behind Vaggie, causing her to jump back in surprise as the sheer force of the door caused the entire room to tremble. Light fixtures shuddered and a few knick-knacks fell from their spot on the bookshelf. As she watched Alastor turn away from her back towards his clothing, she noticed his shoulders tremble in anger. And, it was more than enough to cause Vaggie to turn tail and run out of the room, staggering when the door slammed shut just as she crossed the threshold. Nearly catching on her hair as she stumbled to a stop in the hall. What in hell was that? She didn’t want to dwell on it, jogging down the stairs back to the lobby and leaving with her belongings without another word.

  
  



End file.
